Rick's Adventure
by PokeFan108
Summary: A young boy named Rick wished for Pokemon to be real... He got his wish, just not in the way he was expecting. Rated T for language and violence
1. Chapter 1: Into the Pokemon World!

_**Chapter 1: Into the Pokémon World!**_

A kid with spiky brown hair and blue eyes was watching his all-time favorite TV Show Pokémon, "Come on Ash you can win!" He cheered as he saw the fight between Ash and Gary in the Johto League, "Watch out Bayleef!"

Yeah if anyone was around they would think that he was weird cheering for a fictional character but he didn't care, he was a big fan of the show and game as a whole.

"Calm down Rick, you already seen this episode so you know how it ends!" Berated his older brother who tried to listen to music as Rick was shouting.

"I know Dylan but watching this fight makes me so pumped up!" Rick said with fire burning in his eyes, "Oh how I wish that Pokémon were real!" He cried with chibi anime tears.

Everyone was always taken aback by his anime like personality but he was well liked by almost everyone.

Dylan's eye twitched as he watched his younger brother's antics, "Rick you need to grow up!" He said, "Watch real anime shows like Naruto, or Fullmetal Alchemist!"

Rick crossed his arms with a pout, "No! Pokémon all the way!"

Dylan sighed in disappointment, "Man you're a handful." He said as he looked at the time, "Listen, since Mom and Dad are going out tonight, that means I'm in charge and I want you to go to bed."

"Come on let me finish this show!" Begged Rick on his knees.

"No, you've seen this episode a hundred times; you know how it ends so go!" Dylan ordered.

"Man you're no fun!" Rick complained as he watched Dylan change the channel to something called Robot Chicken so he walked to his room and closed his door.

Opening his desk he pulled out his SoulSilver Game, "Since I can't watch the ending of Ash's Johto Journey I'll have my own!" He chuckled as he loaded the game into his Nintendo DS and pressed New Game.

At first the opening was going along as normal but then it froze up, "Oh come on!" Complained Rick with Anime tears again but then he heard the game speak.

"So you wish for a Journey?"

Rick dropped his DS in surprise and backed away from what he was now calling the Demon DS.

Then there was a flash of light, "Then you shall have one!"

**To Be Continued…**

** I know it's a short opening but I figured it would work and I haven't seen anyone doing a fic like this so I hope you enjoy it!**


	2. Chapter 2: I'm A Pokemon!

_**Chapter 2: I'm A Pokémon?!**_

Once the light died down Rick uncovered his eyes to find himself in a field, "Whoa what the heck happened?" He asked before he looked to see his black paw… Wait a second… **PAW?!**

Panicking Rick ran at a pretty quick pace until he got to a river where he saw his reflection to see a blue furred face with black fur covering his eyes but for some reason the top of his head was still spiky.

"**HOW THE HELL DID I BECOME A RIOLU?!**" Shouted Rick in horror.

Rick breathed deeply, "Okay Rick calm down you can figure this out… I'm probably asleep right about now… Yeah that's it."

With that Rick decided to walk around to get a feel of the area until he woke up.

After going for a bit he heard a girl's voice, "Ethan you know that you won't make it to Catallia City by yourself!"

Then a confident voice spoke up, "You worry too much Lyra I just need to go to the store and get a few items!"

"At least let Marill and I go with you!" Lyra protested and Rick peeked through the bush that he was in to see a guy that looked like the Protagonist from SoulSilver and HeartGold along with the female Protagonist from the game.

"No way." He muttered in awe.

Ethan scowled, "Come on Lyra just because I don't have a Pokémon doesn't mean I won't make it!" With that he took off running before Lyra could say anything else.

Rick sighed because even he knew that heading into the wilderness without any Pokémon is a bad thing so without thinking he took off after him thinking that if he runs into trouble he could get him out.

After a bit he caught up with Ethan but he kept hidden, "Man why did Lyra have to bring up the fact that I don't have a Pokémon?" He muttered with his arms crossed, "I know I'll buy a Pokéball as well and catch a Pokémon while I'm out! It's foolproof!"

Rick sweat dropped at seeing Ethan react like this, "Even Ash didn't act like this when the show started." That got him wondering if Ash existed in this Pokémon world or not… Knowing his luck probably not.

Sighing he watched as Ethan went to walk off when the bushes to his right rustled and a Pinsir stalked out glaring at Ethan who looked at him with stars in his eyes, "Ooh a Pinsir!" He said, "I have to catch it!" Then he realized something, "Aw man I don't have any Pokéballs!"

The Pinsir growled at him, "You have entered my home and you shall perish!" But all Ethan heard was, "Pinsir Pins!"

Rick's eyes widened as the Pinsir lunged at Ethan who didn't have time to move so he dashed from his hiding spot with what felt like Quick Attack and he knocked the Pinsir away, "Pinsir listen this human doesn't know that he intrude, there's no need for violence!" Rick tried to reason with the Pinsir.

As Pinsir picked himself up Ethan had another starry look in his eyes, "Oh man a Riolu in Johto?! I really wish that I had a Pokéball right now!"

Pinsir glared at Rick, "You shouldn't have gotten involved pipsqueak so you shall share his fate!" He lunged at Rick with his Pincers intending on ripping Rick apart so Rick dove out of the way.

"Too slow!" He taunted before he moved in to punch him but he ended up doing a Force Palm, "Okay Quick Attack and Force Palm… Good attacks."

"**LEER!**" Pinsir's face was now scaring Rick so much that he couldn't move, "**VICEGRIP!**"

Ethan saw Pinsir grab Rick and started to squeeze the life out of him so Rick cried out in pain, "**HEY LEAVE THAT RIOLU ALONE!**" Ethan picked up a stone and threw it at the Pinsir which in turn caused him to drop Rick in surprise.

Rick lifted his hand up to do a Force Palm but a blue sphere shot out of his palm and knocked the Pinsir in the face before sending him flying into the woods before he blacked out from the pain.

Ethan saw that the Riolu was in bad pain so he picked him up and ran the rest of the way to Catallia City."

As soon as he got there he got weird looks for carrying a Riolu in his arms but he ignored everyone and made it to the Pokémon Center, "Nurse Joy!" he shouted.

Nurse Joy took one look at Rick and had her Chansey rush him to the Emergency Room.

Sighing Ethan took off to do the errands that his Mom asked him to do but after he finished them he made it back to the Pokémon Center to make a Phone Call.

"Hey Lyra." He said as her face appeared on the screen.

"Ethan I guess you made it since you're calling me!" She teased before she saw the flustered look on his face, "What's wrong."

"I was attacked by a wild Pinsir on my way here." He said swallowing nervously.

"Well since you're there you got away right?" She said with a smile.

Ethan chuckled, "Actually I was nearly killed but a wild Riolu saved me."

Lyra did a double take, "Hold up. A Riolu?! Are you making this up?!" She asked

Ethan shook his head, "No this Riolu got injured in the fight so I took him to the Pokémon Center… It looked bad."

Lyra gave him a look of sympathy, "Don't worry I hear that Riolu's are tough! This one will be okay!"

Ethan thought about it, "I don't know." He noticed Nurse Joy coming towards him, "Oh I have to go Lyra see you later!" With that he hung up.

He turned to see Rick the Riolu walking next to her and he was looking around nervously as the other Trainers were eyeballing him.

"Your Riolu is at full health." She said happily.

Chuckling nervously Ethan scratched the back of his head, "I hate to say it but this is a Wild Riolu." Then he knelt down, "Hey Riolu thank you for saving me!"

Rick blinked in shock at this outcome, "Uh no problem." But he knew that all he heard was, "Ri Rio!"

Then Ethan looked nervous, "And I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Seeing Rick's shocked face he sighed, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Rick thought about it hard.

Okay I'm a human that turned into a Riolu, I do not want to be captured but on the other hand I'm a rare Shinnoh Pokémon in the Johto Region so I would always have people out to catch me… Ethan is a nice guy and maybe by hanging with him I can figure out how this happened.

With that thought out Rick gave him a thumb up, "You have a deal Ethan!"

Though Ethan didn't understand Rick he knew what he meant, "Okay then Go Pokéball!" He threw the Pokéball that he bought and in a few seconds it clicked, "**ALL RIGHT I HAVE A RIOLU!**"

Then it opened up with Rick coming out with a paw over his chest, "I am never going back in there!" He declared feeling claustrophobic.

"What's wrong Riolu?" Asked Ethan who got a glare from Rick for that question.

**To Be Continued…**

** I hope you like this twist with a human turned Pokémon being captured by a trainer!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Battle

_**Chapter 3: The Night Battle**_

"Oh he's so cute!" Lyra said as she nearly crushed Rick in a hug as he squirmed.

"Hey let me go!" He protested but she didn't understand a single word that he said.

Lyra's Marill was looking at the scene in amusement while Ethan didn't know whether to interfere or not.

After his capture Rick rode on Ethan's shoulder like Pikachu did in the Anime and though Ethan was confused by why he did that, he let it slide since he was his first Pokémon.

But at this point Rick was glaring at Ethan so he decided to interfere, "Lyra you have to let Riolu breathe!"

Lyra pouted but she let him go and he fell to the floor in a heap lying on his face trying not to look embarrassed, "You caught a really cute Pokémon Ethan!"

Ethan scratched the side of his face, "Actually I gave the offer for him to come so technically it wasn't a capture."

As Rick got up Marill approached him, "So how is it being a captured Pokémon Riolu?" She asked trying not to laugh at Lyra's attempt to suffocate him.

Rick looked at Marill, "The name's Rick and I have to say it's good not to be chased by crazy Pokémaniacs." Thank Arceus that didn't happen!

Marill now looked confused, "Rick? That's a funny name for a Riolu!" She laughed.

Rick's eye twitched, "I like it!"

Marill continued to laugh before Ethan walked up, "Come on Riolu we have to get home so Mom can get the items she sent me to get!"

"**IT'S RICK!**" Rick howled as he climbed up Ethan's shoulder to sit.

Ethan chuckled at Rick's reaction, "You must be excited about seeing your new home!"

Rick gave him a deadpanned look._ I really have to find a way to communicate with Ethan… First things first, tell him my name!_

On the way to his home Ethan chuckled, "Man oh man Riolu sorry about not doing anything when Lyra nearly killed you with a hug."

Rick just glared at Ethan, "You will die!" He declared knowing that Ethan wouldn't understand him.

"Okay but still maybe tomorrow we can start a journey?" That caught Rick's attention, "Prof. Elm wants to see me tomorrow and run an errand so maybe after that errand we can head to the Violet City Gym?"

_Violet City Gym? I'm going to get a chance to be in a Gym Battle? ... COOL!_ Rick thought in happiness.

They made it to the front door before Ethan stopped, "Maybe you should wait here until I break it to Mom that you're my first Pokémon?"

Rick nodded remembering the death hug from Lyra vividly; he did not want to repeat that with Ethan's Mom.

He waited with his back against Ethan's house when he saw out of the corner of his eye a kid with long red hair looking at him in interest… _CRAP!_ He knew that kid from the game; he was the main rival who was a Pokémon Thief.

_Hell no! No Pokémon Thief is going to steal me!_ Thought Rick in anger.

Then the door opened and Ethan poked his head out, "Okay Riolu you can come in, I made Mom promise not to hug you!"

With that being said Rick walked in to see his Mom sitting at the table, "Ooh he's so cute!"

_Deja-vu._ Thought Rick in amusement knowing that she wasn't going to hug him.

Ethan gave his Mom the items that she asked him to get while Rick was exploring the house because since Ethan is his trainer (for now) he lived here.

As he explored the house he thought back to when the Pinsir attacked.

_Rick lifted his hand up to do a Force Palm but a blue sphere shot out of his palm and knocked the Pinsir in the face before sending him flying into the woods before he blacked out from the pain._

He knew that attack… It was Aura Sphere. He was a Riolu that knew Aura Sphere!

Rick smirked at the thought of knowing a very bad ass attack when Ethan called him.

"Come on let's go to my room!" Rick followed him upstairs to see a pretty clean room, "Okay since you're my partner you'll be living here whenever we're not travelling okay?" He asked.

Rick shrugged before looking around his room to see Pokémon Books about the different kinds of Pokémon in the world but then he saw a Computer and he grinned.

_Okay I'll type out my messages!_ He went to get on it but when he looked at the Keyboard he grew confused. _**THE HELL?!**__ It's in English but I can't read it!_

Rick had Anime Tears while Ethan turned on the TV to show… _**ASH'S BATTLE AGAINST HARRISON?!**_

Rick looked shocked as it showed the whole Silver Conference when Ethan spoke up, "Just think Riolu, one year from now we'll be fighting in the Silver Conference!"

With the prospect of doing that Rick grinned widely.

Later that night he was sleeping on the foot of the bed while Ethan snored when he decided that he needed fresh air so he opened the window and snuck out.

When he got on the ground he sensed that something was wrong so he closed his eyes instinctively wondering if it would work and pretty soon he was seeing the Aura of everything around him.

He saw the same kid with long red hair exiting a building with a Pokéball and he knew what happened, "**HOLD IT!**" He shouted forgetting that he was a Riolu.

The kid looked at him, "A rare Pokémon in Johto? You would make a good addition."

Rick growled and got ready to fight.

"So be it!" He sent the Pokéball up to show a Totodile, "Totodile use your Water Gun!"

"Yes master!" The Totodile said as he shot water out of his mouth.

Rick's eyes widened as he dove out of the way of the jet of streaming water before he saw the kid with a device in his hand.

"Only a Level 5?" He looked disappointed, "Knows Quick Attack, Force Palm, Bone Rush & Aura Sphere."

Smirking Rick focused his hand, "**BONE RUSH!**" He shouted as energy formed in his hand coming out, like a Bo staff before he swung and knocked Totodile off his feet.

The kid scowled, "Get up and use Bite!"

"On it Master!" Totodile snarled as he went to bite Rick who raised a Paw.

"**AURA SPHERE!**" With that he blasted Totodile back into the ground and his pupils were replaced by swirls.

The Kid returned the Totodile, "Pathetic." He said and looked at Rick for a little bit, "You have Potential… It's too bad a weakling already caught you." With that he walked off.

Rick growled, "Okay I'm definitely going to enjoy kicking his ass whenever I run into him!"

With that he snuck back into the house and closed the window to go to sleep.

After what felt like three seconds, "**WAKE UP!**" Ethan shouted scaring the crap out of Rick so he did a face plant in surprise before he glared at Ethan, "Come on Riolu we're going to see Prof. Elm!"

Rick cursed under his breath before he got on Ethan's shoulder as he ran out the door to Prof. Elm's lab where there was a Police Cycle parked in front and Rick's eyes widened when he realized that this building was the same one that the thief stole Totodile from.

"Huh I wonder what's going on." Ethan muttered while Rick rolled his eyes.

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4: The Journey Begins!

**Okay it's time to answer the Reviews**

** SteelRush: Thank you I'm glad that I got you interested in this story and did something with it that no one saw coming. I hope you continue to enjoy this story!**

_**Chapter 4: The Journey Begins!**_

Ethan ran in to see Officer Jenny talking to Prof. Oak, "Okay so that's what the camera shows? She asked.

Prof. Elm nodded, "Yes it is." Then he noticed Ethan, "Ethan thank you for coming!" Then Prof. Elm saw Rick.

Said human…Pokémon…Whatever had a nervous feeling at the look of awe in Prof. Elm's eye as he saw him.

"Where did you get a Riolu?" He asked as he picked Rick off Ethan's shoulder to study him to Rick's annoyance.

Ethan chuckled, "He joined me after saving my life yesterday."

Then Prof. Elm looked disappointed, "I was actually going to give you a Pokémon today to help out with my research but since you already have one."

Rick's eyes widened and he actually wanted Ethan to get another Pokémon so he struggled out of Prof. Elm's grip and walked over to the table where there were two Pokéballs waiting, "Come on Eth! Choose one!"

Ethan looked confused but then Prof. Elm handed him a chip, "Put that in your Pokégear and when it's on it will be able to translate what Pokémon are saying."

With a smile Ethan did just that and pointed it at Rick, "Okay Riolu, say something!"

Rick felt his eye twitch, "**MY NAME IS RICK!**" Surprisingly the Pokégear translated that.

"Rick? Why do you have a human name?" Asked Ethan in confusion.

Rick rolled his eyes knowing that Ethan wouldn't believe him if he said he was human, "It's a name that I like, got a problem with that Eth?"

"…Eth?" Deadpanned Ethan while Prof. Elm was trying not to laugh.

"My nickname for you!" Rick teased, "Now Prof. Elm is it? Can you please let him choose a Pokémon that way we can show that red haired thief that we mean business?"

Now Prof. Elm looked startled, "How do you know about the Totodile thief?"

Now Rick looked embarrassed, "I went outside for fresh air last night and I battled him… I won though!"

Ethan shook his head, "Look if you want to battle than at least wait for me!"

Rick crossed his arms and pouted, "Buzzkill!"

With that out of the way Prof. Elm presented Rick with two Pokémon, "It would've been three if I offered it to you yesterday." He said with a nervous laugh.

Rick looked at the two carefully.

The choices were Chikorita the Grass type or Cyndaquil the Fire type.

Rick walked up to Cyndaquil because she looked down, "Hey what's wrong?" He asked (Ethan put the Pokégear away so he can't understand these two)

"What chance do I have at being picked?" She asked sadly, "I've been here for three years and I haven't been picked while trainers go for either Totodile or Chikorita so I should just give up."

Rick looked at Chikorita who looked arrogant because he thought he was going to be picked so he smirked as he walked to Ethan and pulled on his pant leg, "What is it Riolu… I mean Rick?" Asked Ethan who still wasn't used to Riolu's name he pulled out the Pokégear.

"Why don't you pick Cyndaquil? She's been here for a long time," Then he whispered, "Plus that Chikorita is too arrogant for his own good so being."

Ethan had a look of amusement as he heard this so he put the Pokégear away and walked back to Prof. Elm, "I made my decision." Chikorita got ready to walk over, "I choose Cyndaquil!" At that Chikorita did a face plant, while Cyndaquil looked surprised and happy at the same time.

Rick looked smug while the Cyndaquil leapt into Ethan's arms and they walked out with Cyndaquil saying thank you over and over again.

"We get it." Muttered Rick as Cyndaquil jumped down from his arms, "So you happy you were chosen this time?"

Cyndaquil nodded, "Yes I am thank you!" Ethan chuckled deciding not to see what they were saying as he got to the edge of New Bark Town, "Well are you guys ready to start our journey?" He asked

"Did you tell your Mom?" Asked Rick knowing that he wouldn't get an answer.

"I am!" Cyndaquil said in a sing song voice.

"Then let's go!" With that Ethan took off running with Rick and Cyndaquil behind him.

**To Be Continued…**

** So how do you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
